Saturday Morning with Mama Benson
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Just a fun, short one shot I wrote while I was bored one night. Lol!


**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: only own the little girl.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

In the Stabler home, there was a squeal before a small child ran in to the master bedroom and up to the large, king sized bed occupied by the child's loving mother.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The child said with excitement.

Olivia's coffee coloured eyes sprung open at her child's screams. The tiny brown haired, blue eyed, three year old girl was standing beside the bed, in front of her mother, dressed in her pink pyjamas with teddy bears on them. "Emilee, what are you doing, honey?" She asked her daughter, still half asleep.

"I saw mouse. Then daddy tickled me," she said before she jumped under the covers with her mother, "he's coming, Mommy. He has mouse."

Olivia ticked her little girl's tiny feet, "Em, you know that it isn't just any mouse. It's Squeaky, honey. Daddy probably took him out of his cage."

Emilee laughed and slid up to the top so her head was uncovered. "I know, tilly. I playing."

Olivia laughed at her daughter before seeing her husband of five years. Elliot Stabler. The father of her beautiful daughter, Emilee Jean Stabler.

Elliot was standing in the doorway but he looked empty handed until he pulled his right hand from behind his back. Olivia screamed with a laugh, as she saw what he had in his hand.

"You better now throw that snowball at us, mister or no nookie for you tonight."

Elliot playfully pouted but threw the snowball anyway. It hit the bedhead between his wife and daughter, sprinkling them both in the face with snow.

"El!" Olivia shrieked , followed by the little girl sitting on her left side.

"Daddy!"

Elliot laughed and ran out of the bedroom before Olivia and Emilee had a chance to move.

Olivia looked down at Emilee. "Let's get, daddy, eh?"

Emilee nodded in agreement with her mother.

The brunette got off the bed and picked up the small child, perching her on her hip before running out, hunting for the snowball thrower.

The mother and daughter found the handsome detective in the backyard with his own snow wall to protect himself from any snow balls that might be thrown at him by his wife or child.

As Olivia and Emilee ran out of the back door, Elliot threw two snowballs, only just missing them, causing them to laugh as they hid behind Emilee's cubby house before Olivia placed Emilee on the ground.

Olivia leaned down and scooped up some snow, showing her little girl how to do it, "like this, baby."

Emilee nodded and copied what her mother did.

"You ready to throw them at daddy?"

"Yep," Emilee replied with a smile.

"Ok, let's do it!" Olivia laughed before she and Emilee peered around the corner of the cubby house and threw their snowballs at Elliot.

Emilee's snow ball hit her father in the crotch, leaving a wet patch.

"Ahhh! It's so cold!" Elliot cried out and began to jump about.

Olivia and Emilee were laughing so hard that they didn't realize that Elliot was now walking toward them.

The beautiful brunette picked up the three year old and they ran away, laughing.

"Come back here, girls!" Elliot called out with a laugh as he chased them.

Olivia and Emilee got close to the back door when Ellit caught them, wrapping his arms around his wife's petite waist.

"Got ya!" He laughed and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek before giving Emilee one on her forehead.

Olivia turned around in her husband's big, strong arms and rested her head on his chest, still holding their daughter.

"I love mornings like this," she said with a smile.

Elliot gently cupped his wife's face and looked in to her beautiful brown eyes before looking at Emilee with a smile. "I love mornings like this too. What do you say to pancakes for breakfast, m'ladies?"

Emilee started to bounce in her mother's arm and clapped her hands. "Pancakes!"

Elliot laughed and gave the bubbly girl a kiss on the forehead before looking at Olivia. "What do you say, honey?"

Olivia smiled and gave Elliot a quick kiss on the lips. "Yeah, that sounds good, El."

Elliot nodded and took her head, walking with his wife and daughter in to the kitchen.


End file.
